


New Beginnings

by Captainironhawk



Series: The Way Things Should Have Been [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OCs - Freeform, Pregnancy, Steggy Wedding, given that canon is stupid I've elected to ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainironhawk/pseuds/Captainironhawk
Summary: A year after Whitney Frost and Zero Matter, Ana and Jarvis are happily living out their lives in New York City. With Howard and Peggy working on a big project, there are bound to be plenty of changes and surprises to come to all of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had a lot of set-up to do, so I promise they won't all be like this.

Ana awoke to sirens and car horns in the distance, sounds of the city waking up filling the apartment she shared with her husband. Well, she considered it an apartment. Except instead of it sharing a hallway with rooms of the same nature, it was just one of the many attachments of Howard Stark’s mansion. Ever since Howard had hired on Edwin, with which came Ana, he made sure there were quarters built at each of his estates for them so that the butler and his wife could comfortably live wherever he went. Whether it was because he had a secret soft spot in his heart, or because he could barely function without Jarvis’ help, neither of them could ever tell. But no matter which mansion they were at, it felt like home to the couple. 

Sunlight slowly filled the bedroom as it shone through the green curtains, Ana’s eyes adjusting to the gentle yet intrusive change of lighting. A slight breeze came in through the open windows, gently kissing her skin that wasn’t covered by the blanket or Edwin. Ana smiled gently as she looked up at her husband’s sleeping face, hair tousled from the night before and mouth slightly ajar. A quick glance past him made her noticed the small clock on his nightstand which caused her to gently shake him awake, noticing he would have to wake Howard up with breakfast in just forty-five minutes. 

“Edwin, you have to wake up. You overslept,” she spoke softly as she woke up, sitting up to at least force his arm to move off her torso. Normally, his internal clock never failed to have him up with the sunrise, but after a night like the one they had just had, he was bound to need more rest from time to time. 

Edwin groaned and rubbed his eyes as Ana moved next to him, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. “I did? What time is it?” he mumbled before cracking an eye open to look for himself. “Oh bloody hell,” he cursed under his breath, eyes shooting open before he threw the blankets aside to climb out of bed. “I have to stop letting you seduce me the nights before I have to wake up Mr. Stark,” he jokingly complained as he ran around their room completely nude before retrieving one of his suits from his closet. 

“If you really meant that, then we would never be able to have sex,” she teased in return, enjoying her view as she held the blanket up to cover her chest. “Besides, that man owns every gadget I could possibly imagine. Why can’t one of them be an alarm clock?”

“Because alarm clocks don’t shake and force him out of bed, so that honor his reserved for me,” he explained, pulling on each piece of his suit before turning to a mirror to comb his hair back into place. There were plenty of days where he could have gotten away with not wearing his signature three piece suit, whether it was because Howard wasn’t expecting any guests or he wasn’t even home. But it made him reminiscent of when he wore his army uniform, and helped him take pride in his work, so he considered it worth it.

“Then perhaps I will have to casually mention the idea to him sometime. I would like to have more mornings where you don’t have to leave so early,” she mentioned with a small smile, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck while he sat on the bed to tie his shoes.

Edwin grinned as he tied his shoes before turning his head to kiss her cheek. “It’s worth a try,” he replied before standing, running his hand over the front of his jacket before turning to face her with a small smile. “Well, I’m off to work. See you at tea time?” he asked as he leaned into kiss her lips.

“Probably not today. I plan on going to visit Peggy, but I will come find you when I return,” she explained after returning his kiss, her hand on his cheek. “Have fun at work. Make sure Mr. Stark doesn’t die today,” she half joked, knowing the latter could easily happen.

“Will do,” he called, already halfway out the door. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” she shouted before hearing the door close, chuckling to herself as she climbed out of bed to get ready for the day.

Once her feet hit the floor she stood, immediately reaching for her robe to cover herself then tied the belt around her waist before sitting at her dressing table. “What a mess you made, Mr. Jarvis,” she mumbled as she examined her hair, a fond grin on her lips while she reached for her hairbrush and began removing tangles from her hair to style it. Normally the motion and feeling of the bristles going through her hair would relax her, but that changed when she glanced at the small calendar hanging beside her mirror and realized what the date was. 

It had been one year since the incident that left her hospitalized. Since she was almost taken away from the world far too early and with so much left undone. As her mind wander to the faint memory of that night, her hand slowly drifted to her abdomen to trace the outline of her scar through her satin robe. 'How has it already been a year?' she thought to herself as she went back through the events that had happened in the twelve months since Whitney Frost and zero matter. 

A lot had happened, really. Not long after her doctor gave her the green light to travel, Ana requested they move back to New York because of the memories that plagued her in Los Angeles. Although she tried to make it seem like it was all for her, it was for Edwin as well. She noticed the look on his face whenever he would step outside the front door and replay the moment he found her, and it took it’s toll on him. He would always try to hide it from her, to not to worry her so he could be the rock he thought she needed. But their marriage wasn’t built on lies, no matter what the reason was for. What he thought was protecting her only made her feel like he was pushing her further away. After nearly a month of his changed behavior, she finally confronted him on it which resulted in him finally breaking down and admitting his fears. That next day Ana pulled Howard away to discuss him moving back to New York City for continuing his work. It took a little convincing, but in the end Jarvis was also his friend, and he knew that was something he could do to help his friend. That month, they were packed and on a plane back to the Big Apple. 

Everything else seemed like a bit of a whirlwind after that. Not too much longer, Peggy followed them suit and returned to New York once she was offered a position by Howard. Some new project he was starting and absolutely needed her help. She didn’t know what it was, nor did she really want to know, but she was thankful to have a friend close by. They had grown rather close during her work with Howard, since she spent plenty of time around the mansion to help his project take off. Ana was able to feed someone her Hungarian dishes and pass along her culture to someone other than Edwin, while Peggy told her about many of her missions in different countries (the ones that weren’t confidential) and her life during the war. 

With which came stories about Steve Rogers. Ana could tell Peggy had been needing someone she could talk to about him for awhile. Someone she knew she could trust, but also someone who had some idea of what happened so she wouldn’t have to start from the very beginning and end with reliving his final moments. This way, she only had to remember him how she wanted his legacy to go on. And Ana happily soaked up every story and the occasional tear that would come from her friend. 

Their small lunch and dinner dates grew less frequent once Howard and Peggy’s project finally gained momentum and took off, but she understood they worked a long time to get S.H.E.I.L.D. together and that with it would come a lot of work. What none of them expected, however, was what their new found power and resources would lead to. 

Two months after S.H.I.E.L.D. had been established, Howard sent out one more search party to the Atlantic. Perhaps for his own peace of mind, for closure, but it was something only he knew about. He assumed it would turn up nothing,so there was no use getting everybody’s hopes up. Yet, only a week after he called for the crews to start scanning the seas, he received a very important phone call in the middle of the night that sent the genius into a frenzy. 

That night he had barged into hers and Edwin’s bedroom to wake up his butler, needing his help with the new finding. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Jarvis! Get Peg on the phone immediately. Tell her to go to HQ ASAP. And make a pot of coffee. That last one is for you, not her. Sorry if there was any confusion,” he listed frantically before running back out.

“A fenébe is,” Ana grumbled in Hungarian as she watched Edwin slowly rise from their bed and tug on his robe. “One of these days I will put a lock on our door.”

“Just go back to sleep, darling. I’m sure he’ll calm down in an hour or two and I’ll be back beside you,” he assured her and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

But he never returned to bed that night. Instead, she woke up that morning to strangers running through the halls of the mansion with frantic yet excited looks on their faces because of what was in the basement: Captain Steven Grant Rogers. He had been found and the world was turned upside down because of it. It didn’t take long for him to recover, but in the time it took him to do so, he stayed in the mansion under Howard’s persistence so he could be monitored. Which, after he and Peggy had the time they needed with each other, meant she once again got to see more of her friend and made a new one with it.

Not long after, Steve moved into Peggy’s apartment and just six months later, they were engaged. Howard often joked that the serum not only caused Steve to heal and run quickly, but also move quickly with other aspects in his life. Many other aspects. That particular joke earned a giggle from her, a surprised look from Steve and Jarvis, and a punch on the arm from Peggy. 

But that was all a month ago, and now she found herself planning Peggy’s wedding, part of the reason she was going over to see her that afternoon. 

Although the pain from a year ago was in the back of her mind, her happiness and new friends were now at the forefront.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone brightly on Ana as she took the short walk to Peggy and Steve’s apartment. Though it was a tad warm for May, she still preferred walking over driving. Part of it reminded her of her home village, when she had no choice but to walk wherever she needed to go. Another part was she did not trust New York drivers around any of Howard’s cars. She considered herself an excellent driver, but that wasn’t always the case with those who shared the road with her.

Once she arrived at the familiar building, she let herself in the front door before making her way up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the couple’s door. 

“Come in!” she heard Peggy call from the other side of the door. 

Following the instructions, Ana let herself into the apartment and glanced around before finding the brunette at the kitchen table. 

“Well good morning,” Ana greeted cheerily as she laid her bag on the table and took a seat.

“Good morning,” Peggy greeted softly, flashing her friend a small smile before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

Ana frowned as she tilted her head to the side to try and get a better look at Peggy’s face. She knew the other woman wasn’t much of a morning person, but a strong cup of coffee or tea usually brought her to her usual level of alertness. “Is something wrong?” she asked softly.

Peggy sighed shakily and nodded slightly, running a hand through her hair before meeting Ana’s eyes with a worried gaze. “Just a touch of nausea… It should pass soon.”

“Oh! Well I have the perfect home remedy for nausea!” Ana stated excitedly before jumping out of her chair to rush to the cabinets. “Now, it may burn going down, and you will want to vomit for a second, but it will do the trick.”

“No, no that’s okay. It really will pass soon,” she assured her with the wave of her hand. “It has the past couple of days, it will today.”

“Past couple of days?” Ana questioned, eyebrow quirked as she returned to the table to stand over Peggy. “Have you been to the doctor? That doesn’t seem like something you should let pass by.”

Peggy sighed at her friend’s questions and gently rubbed one of her eyes before looking up at her. “Oh, I’ve been to the doctor. But...it’s not something that is going to pass anytime soon,” she trailed off before nodding in the direction of her counter where a slip of paper sat. “Read it.”

Ana felt her heart drop at Peggy’s vagueness, her mind immediately drifting to the worst case scenario. Something that wasn’t going to go away? That could easily mean a terminal illness, but with a friend like Howard, surely he would be able to find a way to heal her. Before she got herself too worked up from jumping to conclusions, she reached out to the small card and opened it. Inside, there were two boxes that read ‘negative’ and ‘positive’ in bold letters with a check mark in the box above positive. 

“Peggy Carter, does this mean what I think it does?” she asked softly, eyes darting to the Englishwoman.

Peggy nodded slightly and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “It’s a new test they’ve started to release to the public so that one doesn’t have to wait as long to find out,” she explained before taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Ana’s jaw dropped as she fell silent for a moment, letting it sink in before dropping back into her chair so she was at the correct height to pull Peggy in for a hug. “Oh Peggy! This is such wonderful news!”

Peggy laughed softly as she returned the hug, holding onto her friend tightly. “Thank you… Thank you. We’re rather excited.”

Ana practically bounced in her chair as she separated herself from Peggy and clapped her hands together. “Oh good, Steve does know. I don’t know if I would be able to keep it to myself,” she admitted before sighing. “How long have you known?”

“A couple of weeks,” she admitted, smile wilting slightly. “I would have told you sooner, but...I didn’t want to seem insensitive, considering what this month marks.”

So she wasn’t the only who noticed. Since Peggy was the center of the Whitney Frost disaster, it made sense that she remembered the time of year of it all. “I appreciate you thinking of me, but you and Steve are my friends and this is such wonderful news. There is no need to worry about me.”

Peggy visibly relaxed at Ana’s reassurance, releasing tension she didn’t realize she was holding as she sighed. “I’m glad to hear that from you. I know the move helped things, but I wasn’t sure how you still felt about it all. It isn’t exactly a conversation to have at the dinner table.”

“I am still adjusting to the thought, but there is no use dwelling on what cannot be changed,” she assured, smiling weakly as she glanced down at her hands with one of them absently circling her scar. Most of the time, she was able to push the thought out of her mind. But every now and then she’d see a bassinet in a store window or hear a baby cry at the grocery store, and have a pain drop in her stomach at the thought of what couldn’t be. “Oh, but enough about me,” she stated before taking a deep breath. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“Not yet. The test isn’t quite that advanced, but the doctor guessed around two months,” she explained. “We’ll find out for sure in about a week.”

“Oh how exciting!” Ana squealed and clapped her hands, mood shifting back to what it was before. “Who all knows? Can I tell Edwin or would you rather tell him?”

“Outside of me and Steve, just you and Angie. We plan on telling everyone else once we know how far along I am, but you may tell Mr. Jarvis if you’d like. I trust him to keep any secret you tell him.”

“Oh he will. I will make sure of it,” she assured her with a wink before pulling a notebook out of her bag. “Well, the good news is that you most likely won’t be showing at the wedding. Maybe a small bump, but everyone attending will already know, right?”

Peggy chewed on her lip and shook her head. “I don’t plan on telling my parents until after the wedding. My parents are a bit more old-fashioned, and I don’t want there to be any commotion on my wedding day.”

Ana nodded as she made a note of it before looking back at her. “So we will have to find a dress that will be able to conceal any bump that may or may not appear, but that will be easy enough,” she explained before going down her check list for what else she needed to know. “Okay, now I still need to know about flowers, guests, and reception plans. Since you and Steve want to keep it small, I was thinking maybe rent a small club near the ceremony? That way there will already be a band and food there, and that way all you will have to worry about is finding a cake.”

“That actually sounds perfect,” Peggy nodded with a slight grin. “How did you ever get so good at this? Was it from planning yours and Jarvis’ wedding?”

“Um, not exactly,” she mumbled as she shook her head, jotting down more notes. “It’s more like planning for a wedding I would have liked us to have.”

“I know he’s not the most celebratory man, but I thought you would more than make up for that,” she chuckled. 

Ana smiled softly and sat her pen down. “You are correct, but we didn’t have the time to have the wedding I would’ve liked. Time was not on our side.”

Peggy bit her lip and recoiled slightly, suddenly remembering the situation that led to their wedding in the first place. “That’s right… So, um, what were you able to do?”

“A ceremony in my father’s synagogue before it was destroyed. Performed by him before…” she trailed off as tears began to fill her eyes. 

“Before he was taken,” Peggy softly finished for her before offering her a handkerchief. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to bring all of that back.”

Ana shook her head as she dabbed at her eyes, taking a shaky breath. “You do not have to apologize. It was a happy day, and I am fortunate to have such a wonderful final moment with my father, and that he was able to meet Edwin and see me that happy as well.”

Peggy reached forward and rested her hand on top of Ana’s, wrapping her fingers around it to give a gentle squeeze before offering her a warm smile. “It sounds like it was perfect.”

“It was,” Ana nodded before meeting her friend’s eyes, returning her smile. “It could have been under better circumstances, but now I can’t imagine it being any other way,” she sighed softly before lifting her pen again. “Which is why I am determined to make sure you feel the same way about your wedding day. Now, what about location?”

\---------------------------------------------------

Once they had more wedding plans figured out and had a bite to eat, Peggy joined Ana on her walk back to the mansion so that she could discuss some business matters with Howard. There was no rest for the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., after all. What Peggy didn’t tell Ana is she had a different matter to discuss with the genius. Something she didn’t want to mention and get her hopes up, only to have it be impossible. 

“If you get the chance, come say goodbye before you leave,” Ana told her, giving her a quick hug before waving as she wandered away to find her husband.

Though some of his duties changed from day to day, there were some daily chores that Edwin performed like clockwork. And Ana knew that schedule like the back of her hand. It was four o’clock, which meant he was cleaning the kitchen. One of his favorite chores, which she assumed it was because there was a rhythm to it. Doing the dishes, scrubbing the counter, even sweeping the floors caused an internal beat that helped the tasks go by faster. If she was able to catch him off guard, Ana occasionally caught him doing something that resembled a dance while he performed his duties.

This was one of those times. Edwin softly hummed with a song that was playing on the radio, his hips swaying along with the same beat as he scrubbed the counter in small circles. Ana found herself leaning against the door frame, watching her husband with pure adoration and a smile on her lips. Not only was he the man you saved her life, he also gave her more happiness than she ever thought could be possible. It wasn’t always easy, no marriage was, but she couldn’t imagine going through it with anyone else. 

Edwin turned to wipe another area of the counter when he caught his wife watching him out of the corner of his eyes. “How long have you been standing there?” he simply asked with a grin, never pausing his work on his task.

“Just a minute,” she answered before stepping further into the kitchen to join his side. “How has your day been, Mr. Jarvis?”

“It’s been peaceful, actually. Mr. Stark hasn’t left his lab since I pulled him out of bed,” he informed her before he put his rag down to give her his full attention. “How was your time with Miss Carter?”

“Very nice, thank you for asking,” she replied before pulling her lower lip between her teeth, grinning ear to ear. “She gave me some exciting news, though.”

Edwin’s eyebrow shot up as he looked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh really? Is it news you’re allowed to pass along to me?”

“It is,” she chuckled before taking a deep breath. “Peggy is expecting.”

“Oh,” he stated before his eyebrows sunk slightly. “Oh. Are you okay, love?” he asked as he reached out to place his hands on her shoulders. 

Ana sighed softly as he rested his hands on her and looked up so her eyes met his. “I am fine, Edwin. Are you okay?” Although she was the one who was injured, he was the one who had always talked about having children. Ana wanted them as well, but if they were to ever start trying to get pregnant, it would be because of Edwin’s initiative. 

Edwin slowly moved his hands down her arms until his fingers were intertwined with hers. “I will be,” he promised her with a small smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But right now, I’m happy for our friends. They are going to be wonderful parents.”

“They are,” Ana agreed with a smile before standing on her toes to peck a quick kiss to his lips. Taking a moment to look into his eyes, she pulled away from him before reaching into a drawer to grab a rag for herself. “Now, would you like some help?”

“I would love some,” he answered with a nod before turning the radio up louder and returning to his dance with his favorite partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Ana/Edwin in later chapters, but I hope you'll think what I'm setting up will be well worth the wait. Also, how about that Ana and Peggy friendship? It's what we deserved from season 2. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, comments are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

“Howard, it is three o’clock in the morning,” Ana whispered as she followed the eccentric billionaire out of her apartment, hastily pulling on her robe as she rubbed her eyes. Howard had snuck into their bedroom to only wake her, not Jarvis. That fact made her suspicious over what he had up his sleeve. She was able to help tailor his clothes or do any sewing he may have needed, but there was no reason she could think of that he would need that so early. Then again, he was Howard Stark. Anything was possible. “What on earth do you need me for?”

“I’ll explain once we get to my lab. But it’s important, trust me. It can’t wait,” he assured her as he lead the way.

Ana just sighed and put her hands in her pockets and climbed down the stairs behind him, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anything else out of him for the time being. Once they reached the door to his lab, and Howard put in his passcode for the door, they stepped into the large lab to find Steve and Peggy bent over some files at one of the counters. 

“What are you two doing here?” Ana asked with a slight frown, glancing between them. “Peggy, you need your rest. You’ve just entered your second trimester.” The couple had gone to the doctor not long after Ana was told about the pregnancy and found out Peggy was three months along. That was a month ago, and their wedding was just three weeks away. 

“Ana, you’re my friend, not my doctor. You don’t need to worry,” the Englishwoman chuckled and rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. “Now, we have something we want to talk to you about.”

“All of you?” she asked, glancing between the other three people in the room. “What is going on?”

“It’s...something we think can help you,” Steve began before walking around the counter. “It was Peggy’s idea, but it took Howard’s brains and something from me as well.”

“You see,” Howard interjected, clearly too excited to wait any longer. “With S.H.I.E.L.D., we’re going to try and make more medical advances to help everyone. The war is over, and Peggy has insisted that we begin branching out, away from anything of that nature. Well, we’re still going to have some part in it, because, well, who else is going to do it?”

“Howard, I am exhausted and you are rambling. Please get to your point,” Ana groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Right, right. Sorry,” he huffed. “So, I picked up where we left off with Project Rebirth since our only Super Soldier has returned. Except this time, we’re trying to recreate just one strand of it.”

Ana nodded along as she listened before frowning again. “That sounds all well and good, but what does that have to do with me? I have no involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D. or Project Rebirth.”

“What it has to do with you, is I started thinking about how we could use it to help internal organs heal themselves. Reduce the need for risky transplant surgeries, and hopefully make it more cost effective so that it can help more people,” Peggy further explained before grabbing a stack of papers. “Since I’ve had the idea, Howard and our best doctors and scientists have been using Steve’s blood to isolate the component in the serum that helps his body repair itself. Well, we found it two weeks ago.”

“And now,” Steve continued, “We think we have it. Something that can change the world of medicine as we know it.”

“Wow. That is incredible,” Ana smiled slightly but still shook her head. “But I still don’t understand why you had to wake me up so early to tell me this. I am perfectly healthy, and I don’t have any medical knowledge to help.”

“No, no, we want to help you. Well, you and Jarvis,” Howard pointed out before taking a deep breath. “We just got the call from the lab at HQ. This new formula passed the animal trial so we’re ready to try it on humans. And we think you’re the perfect candidate, Mrs. J.”

“Why me?”

“Because we want to keep this quiet for now, and you’re someone we trust,” Peggy told her before stepping closer, pulling up a chair beside her to sit down. “And I know how the past year has been for you… Both of you. And, well, I think this will help. You see, it has shown to also heal scar tissue and, if you let us access your medical files, I believe that is what is the reason you can’t have children.”

“Oh,” Ana mumbled softly before looking down at her hands. “Look, Peggy, I appreciate what you all are doing here, but Edwin and I are finally coming to terms with what happened… Yes, it is painful but we have started talking about adoption. There are so many children that are left without families because of the war.”

“But Ana, you could always do this and still adopt. This would just give you an option that was ripped away from you.”

“No,” Ana replied as she stood, wiping away tears she hadn’t realize were falling. “It feels like our life has finally been put back together, I do not want false hope sending us back.” She let out a small sigh before going to the door. “Thank you for thinking of me, but you should find someone else,” she mumbled before exiting the lab and going back to her apartment. 

Once inside, she made a bee-line for the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub before she broke down. It truly did mean so much to her that her friends were willing to bring her in on a big experiment of theirs just to help her and Edwin, but she wasn’t something broken that needed to be fixed. What happened was something she would never wish on another person, but she had finally come to terms with the fact that there was nothing she could do to change it. And being told that after finally coping, that it could be reversed, was more change than she was ready for. Maybe if the news had come out soon after, she’d be over the moon. But now, too much had changed. 

A knock on the bathroom door pulled her out of her own head, making her sniffle and wipe her eyes. “Just go back to bed, darling. I, um, I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Ana,” Jarvis spoke softly from the other side and ran a hand down his face, holding in a yawn. “Please, let me in.”

Ana glanced at the door for a moment before sinking to the floor with a sigh. “The door is unlocked…”

A second later Edwin walked through the door and lowered himself to sit beside her, arm wrapping around her shoulders. “Now, why don’t you tell me what has you so upset this early?”

“I don’t want to pull you down with me,” she mumbled before leaning into him. 

“Haven’t we gone through this before, except I was in your place?” he asked softly as his hand slowly stroked her upper arm. “And what did you tell me then?”

“That we are partners in everything, so neither of us should suffer alone,” she sighed and looked down at her hands.

“Exactly. And since you’re always right, I think it’s best that you share with me what’s wrong.”

Ana let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she mumbled before turning so that she was facing him. Taking a deep breath, she explained everything that happened earlier with their friends before she finished with a sigh. 

Edwin fell silent after she finished before tearing off a piece of toilet paper to wipe her tears. “Alright. So, why don’t you want to try it? It sounds like the sort of solution you’ve been praying for.”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up. It has hardly been tested, so the chances of it working are unknown. We’ve spent all this time accepting the hand we’ve been dealt, that I don’t want to think it will change to only have the door slammed in our faces again.”

“I understand,” he agreed. “But what if it is perfected and it does help that matter?”

“Edwin, it’s so new that I can’t see it working one-hundred percent of the time just yet. Maybe sometime farther down the road, if they have run more tests on it and it does have a higher success rate, then I may consider trying it. But not now. It’s...just too much for me right now.”

He slowly nodded and kissed her forehead before gently pulling her into his lap, both his arms wrapping tightly around her. “You are so incredibly strong Ana… I truly believe there is no obstacle that can be thrown at you that you can’t overcome.”

“Partly only because I have someone to help me over those hurdles. Someone who has helped me discover a strength I never knew I had, yet still helps me along whenever I need it,” she murmured before looking up at him, her cheeks tear-stained though she still had a smile growing. 

Edwin smiled at just the sight of hers before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you so much, Mrs. Jarvis.”

Ana chuckled as she returned his kiss before her hand moved to gently stroke his cheek. “And I love you, Mr. Jarvis.”

Edwin took a moment just to gaze at her, taking in everything that was his wife. Her eyes still shining bright despite her exhaustion, the gentle slope of her nose that his eyes followed down until they fell on her lips, which made him want to lean in kiss them again. All of it being framed by her slightly untamed orange hair and it made her...Ana. 

“Tell me what you are thinking about?” she asked quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Just how lucky I am,” he murmured before standing with her gathered in his arms and held her close to his chest. “Now, I say it is well past our bedtime and that we need some sleep.”

“I agree,” she murmured, punctuated with a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit too emotional writing this, but it definitely gave me plenty of ideas for later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I already can't wait to start working on the next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a fluff fest, since I think it's the least I owe you guys.

“Edwin, can’t you just tell me what your surprise is? The smell of whatever it is has my mouth watering,” Ana called from her drawing room as she gathered supplies, putting them in a large shoulder bag. When she had woken up that morning, Edwin was already up and rushing around the apartment putting together a surprise for her. He wouldn’t give her any clues besides that her outfit absolutely needed to be weather appropriate and that she should bring some of her drawing supplies. Normally she loved a good surprise, but that wasn’t when she was running on an empty stomach. Then she nearly became an entirely different person.

“Just one more moment, Ana!” he called in return as he ran around, putting the finishing touches on his plans before he stopped to admire it with a grin. “Alright, you can come out now.”

Ana smiled to herself before she stepped into the hallway and wandered down it, glancing around for a change of scenery to guess what he had been working on. “Okay, what do you have up your sleeve?” she asked before she found him in the kitchen, a basket sitting on the table he stood behind. 

“How does a picnic, on the beach, sound?” he asked with a wide smile, clearly excited yet nervous to see her reaction as he wiped his hands on his apron.

Ana quirked an eyebrow as she examined the items in front of her before her eyes raised to meet his, a smile quickly growing. “That sounds absolutely incredible,” she told him before she stepped forward until she was right in front of him. “You never cease to surprise me, Mr. Jarvis. How did you think of this?”

Edwin grinned and raised his hands to rest them on her waist, gently pulling her to him. “Well, Mr. Stark is away for a day or two, and you have been helping Steve and Peggy so much for the wedding that I feel like we’ve hardly seen each other. It just seemed like the perfect time to have a small husband and wife getaway.”

“You are correct,” she chuckled before she glanced at the clock. “Well, if we want to be sure that we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, we should probably leave now.”

“Oh, yes. Of course,” he nodded before grabbing the basket. “I’ve already put everything else in the car, so we are ready to go,” he explained before offering his arm.

Ana chuckled at the small courtesy and looped her arm through his before letting him lead her to the car. Once outside, she could see that he had already packed everything else away. She could see he had an umbrella, a couple of blankets, chairs, even a suitcase. 

“All this for a day at the beach?” she asked, laughing as she sat in the passenger seat. 

Edwin walked around to the driver’s side after closing her door and climbed in to join her. “Okay, so there is another surprise. One that will require another day away from home. But that one only depends on how a discussion we need to have goes.”

“You sound a bit mysterious right now.”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. Just something we haven’t talked about in a long time that I think it’s the right time for.”

Ana nodded slightly, the gears in her head already turning as to what he was referencing. He looked over at her and knew that look on her face, which prompted him to turn on the radio as he pulled out of the driveway and began driving them to the beach.

“I promise you there is no need to worry, Ana. Please, just focus on relaxing today. You’ve earned it,” he told her as he took his hand off the wheel for a moment to rest it on top of hers.

Ana looked at him before finally nodding, patting his hand gently. “Okay, I will. I’m not going to ruin this lovely day you had planned.”

The drive seemed to pass quickly, any concerns in Ana’s mind disappearing before they even left the city. Twenty minutes after the scenery changed from skyscrapers to flowering trees, Ana removed her shoes to rest her feet on the dashboard which a sigh. Edwin glanced over at her and smiled, happy to see she was enjoying herself. It had been awhile since she appeared that relaxed, and he took joy in the fact that he had helped her get to this point. 

They arrived at the beach within the hour, and since she saw the water Edwin hardly even parked the car before she was practically jumping out to get her feet in the sand. Once he turned off the engine and joined her outside, he began unloading a few things as she walked around to help him.

“Even with the both of us carrying things, I’m sure it is going to take two trips,” Ana scoffed as she hoisted the umbrella over her shoulder with her bag of drawing supplies on the other.

“No, you don’t have to help. I can take everything,” he tried to argue, but one look from her and he quickly dropped what he was going to add on and just helped her carry everything to the sand. 

“I think this looks like the perfect spot,” she pointed out as she took the umbrella and jabbed it into the ground, staking their claim to a spot not far from the water. “How much else do we have to bring up?” she asked as she opened the umbrella and sat down what she was carrying. 

“Just another armful, I think. I wanted to be prepared,” he defended with a small shrug, laying down his items as well before running back to get the rest. 

While he was gone, she laid out one of the blankets and set up their chairs on top of it before easing herself into one of them. There weren’t many other people on the beach, which she appreciated since it meant the sounds of the ocean were what filled the air. The sun was partially hidden behind some clouds, but with the wind blowing the way it was it would soon appear again. All in all, it appeared to be a perfect day for the beach. 

“Alright, this is everything,” Edwin announced as he sat the last few items on the blanket before sinking into his chair. 

“Have I ever told you that you are worse at over packing than I am?” she teased as she looked over everything before them. 

“I did not over pack! We will need everything I brought.”

“If you say so,” she laughed before looking over him, causing more laughter. 

“What?” he asked, a slight frown on his face. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to keep your suit on all day. You look a tad ridiculous. And sweaty.”

Edwin looked down at himself and laughed as well before nodding to one of the bags. “Our bathing suits are in there. And I brought something else to put on afterwards. The suit was more of a force of habit, and I didn’t see the point in changing after I already had it on.”

“Ah, so I will get to see you in your suit today. I was a little worried that wasn’t going to happen,” she grinned before taking the bag as she stood. “I’ll be right back,” she informed him, pressing a kiss to his lips before she wandered across the beach to the changing tents. Once inside, she began to remove her dress and jewelry before she saw a shadow outside the door. “Occupied,” she called before she heard a familiar chuckle. 

“Is there room for two in there?” an English accent spoke from the other side. 

“Such a...silly man,” she mumbled to herself before she poked her head outside to find her husband. “There is an empty stall next door, dear.”

“But you are in this one, and you have my clothes,” he argued with a small grin. 

“Then you can wait until I’m finished. I’m halfway done,” she teased and winked at him. 

A blush quickly rose to his cheeks, hardly able to keep up their game in such a public place. 

“Um, on second thought, could you hand me my suit?”  
“My bashful Edwin,” she spoke fondly before disappearing inside the tent again, retrieving what he asked for. Poking her head outside again, she handed him the item with a grin. “We’ll finish this later,” she murmured with a smirk before backing away to finish changing. Once she was completely nude, she caught her hand going to her scar with a trembling sigh. After her accident, she put away her bikini and opted for a one-piece bathing suit. Although her old suit would have easily covered it, she didn’t want to take anything to chance. Snapping herself out of it, she quickly finished putting on her suit before putting the rest of her belongings in the bag. 

Stepping outside again, she shielded her eyes from the now exposed sun with her hand before Edwin emerged from his tent with his clothes in hand. “That is much better,” she chuckled as she looked him over before opening the bag for him to place his clothes in. 

“Feels much better,” he agreed with a nod, kissing her forehead as he put the small stack of his clothes in the bag she offered. “Now, I was thinking of going for a swim before we eat. Care to join me?” he asked as he led her back to their spot in the sand. 

“I think I’ll get in the water later. Right now, I think I’ll do some drawing. It has been awhile since I’ve been to a class, so I need the practice,” she explained before settling in her chair once again. 

Edwin chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Alright, then. I can’t wait to see what you have when I come back,” he stated before walking into the water. 

Ana smiled as she watched him go, letting out a small sigh before she brought out her sketch pad and set of pencils. She really was in need of some more practice, since she hadn’t drawn in months. Life simply became a bit too busy, and there were other things she needed to take care of instead of her drawings. Although her husband was her favorite subject to sketch, the scenery before her was far too beautiful to let it pass her by. 

By the time her husband returned, Ana was putting the finishing touches on the ocean she had sketched and was ready to move on to the sky. Not her best work, but she considered it decent considering how long it had been since she last sketched. As Edwin arrive back their blanket and chairs, he kissed her temple and took a glance at her drawing as he did so. 

“Not bad,” he commented before taking a towel from one of the bags and using it to dry off his hair. “Do you think you’ll finish  
it or join me in the water later?”

“That depends on if I get sick or not from devouring too much of the lunch you packed us,” she replied with a grin, setting her things aside before she turned her body to face his chair. “So what did you pack?”

“Well,” he began as he opened the basket and began pulling items out, “since there is no way to heat up our food and I didn’t want us to be too weighed down by our meal, I made very light foods. But I did make a surprise for you.”

“Another surprise? Why, Edwin you are spoiling me today.”

“I simply wanted to treat you to a relaxing day away from the city,” he informed her before pulling out a round dish with iced, doughy pastries inside. 

Ana gasped as she laid her eyes on the dessert he presented to her. “Is that aranygaluska?”

Edwin nodded with a smile as he sat the treats on their blanket to finish retrieving their food. “Your mother’s recipe. It had fallen out of your jewelry box and it seemed simple enough. Once I got out a book and translated everything.”

Ana gazed at the dish for a moment longer before her eyes met his, and in a second her hands grabbed his face and gently pulled him in for a kiss. “You are such a darling man,” she murmured against his lips before pulling away with a grin.

He enthusiastically returned her kiss before parting, a gentle smile on his face as he reached to hold her hand in his own. “Anything for my Ana.”

After squeezing his hand with a small grin, she quickly got to putting portions of the food he brought on a plate and happily devouring it. “This is delicious, dear. Well done.”

“It’s just sandwiches and a couple side dishes. Nothing spectacular.”

“Yes, but since I haven’t eaten all day because someone wouldn’t let me in the kitchen. So it’s amazing to me.”

“Ah, so you did figure out my master plan to make sure you’d enjoy what I prepared” he teased between bites before he stopped altogether, clearly lost in thought as he sighed. “Now, um, what we needed to talk about...it has to do with children.”

Ana stopped mid-bite and stared at him, unsure how to react or respond. “If this is about Mr. Stark’s treatment…”

“No! No, I know you’re not comfortable with that. This has to do with our other option.”

“Adoption? What about it?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, there’s kind of a lot to go over, but I suppose there are some things to discuss before I tell you what I have to tell you.”

“It has been awhile since we talked about this… But I’m not even sure where to start.”

“I think the first question we need to answer is if we’re ready or not. If we need more time.”

Ana sighed as she looked down at her hands before setting her plate aside. “I...feel like I should be ready. And, in a way, I am. But…”

“But part of you still believes that something else will happen,” he finished for her, reaching to hold her hand. “I feel the same way sometimes. But that doesn’t mean we can’t take in a child to fill that hole until then. Someone who needs the love we have to offer.”

Ana exhaled slowly at the thought of not being alone in feeling the way she did, though she found more often than not she and her husband felt the same way without discussing it with each other. “It would be nice to have that distraction. To feel needed in that way,” she murmured. “But what if the treatment becomes safe and we want to take that chance?”

“Then we will be fortunate enough to have two children. A full, busy life with our own family. But I feel it’s the right time for us to start that family now, though it’s not my decision alone. We can wait longer if you don’t feel-”

“I’m ready,” she interrupted, looking into his eyes as her hand tightened around his. “I want us to start our family.”

Edwin grinned ear to ear before jumping to his feet. “Right, then, time to go. On to your second surprise.”

“What? Already?” she asked as she watched him begin to pack up their things. 

“We can stop here again on our way home, but we have a bit of a long drive ahead of us, so we need to get going,” he explained, pulling his clothes on over his suit which prompted her to do the same. 

“Alright, alright. But like I said before, you never cease to surprise me.”


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take them too long to pack everything up, partially because of Edwin’s eagerness to get back on the road. On the bright side, it seemed like a good excited. Not something he had to rush and do just because of a time restraint, but something he really did want to show her. Although Ana had some ideas as to what it involved, he wouldn’t give her any answers to her questions that would give it away. All those times he had withheld the truth about his times with Peggy to keep her from worrying paid off, because now he was excellent at keeping surprises. 

“So you’re not going to tell me anything? Not even a tiny hint?” she asked, helping him put the last of their belongings in the car before shutting the door. 

“Absolutely not. But I’ll explain once we get there,” he assured her and opened her door, kissing her cheek as she climbed in. “Just be patient.” After closing the passenger door for her, he ran around to the driver’s side before sliding in and heading back onto the road. 

The drive was mostly quiet besides the sounds of the radio, but the suspense that Ana was feeling was enough to hang in the air and somehow fill the silence. But as they neared their destination, Ana noticed a strange rock formation in a mountainside that looked oddly familiar to her. Then an abandoned factory a few miles after that, which also sparked something in her memory. Wherever they were going, it was somewhere she had been before, she just couldn’t remember when that was. 

After similar occurrences with a small town and a church, Edwin began driving down a long gravel road that lead to a large farmhouse at the end, which she assumed was where the next surprise lied. It was the size of any other farmhouse would be, with a large, rundown barn that clearly hadn’t been kept up with for decades. As they neared the end of the drive, she could vaguely see an airplane propeller from their angle and raised a brow. One more look at the house, taking in the green roof, shutters and front door, and suddenly she pieced everything together in her mind. 

“This is where we were brought when we escaped,” she murmured, attention glued to the building before them. 

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out,” Edwin chuckled softly as he put the car in park and turned it off. “It seems so long ago, doesn’t it?”

“Almost, but being here...I can remember it so vividly,” she disclosed, the events of that night playing over in her mind at that very moment. She remembered flying over the house and the green roof that felt like a beacon guiding them to safety and a new life. After they escaped Hungary, which was no easy feat, the next meeting place was Switzerland, then England, and finally America. The journey wasn’t easy, and most of the way they had to travel separately under Howard and his friend’s instructions, but both of them knew what awaited them once they were out of Europe. And when they arrived in England, seeing each other for the first time since they had left Hungary, it was then that they realized that it was actually possible. That their new life could begin. Once they boarded the plane, they embraced each other and neither would let go of the other for the rest of the flight. 

“I cried so much when we arrived,” she remembered with a chuckle. “I had so many emotions coursing through me, and I was exhausted.”

“I was so worried at first. I thought you regretted coming and wanted to go back,” Edwin admitted as he reached across the middle seat to hold her hand. “Thankfully I now know you didn’t.”

“I was more worried that you would regret it,” she replied, gently squeezing his hand. “You were the one that was dishonorably discharged, arrested, and nearly executed all because of me. I was afraid we would begin our new life and you would grow to resent it. And me.”

“When did that subside?” he asked with a small frown, never knowing she had felt that way.

“Once I came to my senses and realized no person would go through all of that unless they were sure about what they were getting themselves into. And that I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t have the exact same feeling.”

Edwin smiled softly and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her wedding ring. “You’re absolutely right. I knew what was coming, and I would do it a thousand more times if having a life with you would always be the outcome.”

Ana exhaled quietly before leaning in to kiss his lips, pulling her hand from his hold to cup his cheek. “So,” she began before backing away so she could make eye contact with him, “was this my surprise? Because I must say it is nice to see this again.”

“No, the house isn’t your surprise. What it really is, well, I think it can be better explained by someone else,” he explained before exiting the car, closing the door before walking around to open hers for her.

Ana stepped out and slowly looked around, more memories flooded her senses. Although it was night when they were last there, she could still recognized the area that surrounded her. The sidewalk where they walked hand in hand to a car that would take them to Howard’s mansion, the door they walked through to sign their papers for citizenship, and the field they walked through once the plane had landed. Even though it happened nearly five years ago, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

As they walked up the path to the house, she reached to lace her fingers with her husband’s and gave it a small squeeze as they reached the door. Giving her a look out of the corner of his eye, he smiled before knocking on the emerald door before them. They only waited a few seconds when they heard voices from the other side, the sound of clicking like the door was being unlocked before it swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman.  
“It’s nice to see you finally talked to her,” she greeted with a smirk, her gaze aimed at Edwin. 

“I was just waiting for the right time,” he explained with a shrug.

Ana looked between them curiously before she looked to the woman again, her eyes narrowing as her memory continued to piece things together. “I know you from somewhere,” she mumbled before her eyes widened at the realization. “You’re the pilot that flew us here.”

The other woman quirked an eyebrow before she began laughing. “You are correct. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you?”

“The word ‘surprise’ has been used quite often today,” she answered before glancing over at her husband. 

“I see,” she chuckled before offering her hand. “Well, I’m Elizabeth Knockton. But everyone calls me Beth. It’s nice to meet you again.”

Ana smiled as she shook the woman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you again, as well. I would introduce myself but I guess you already know my name.”

“That I do, Ana,” Beth chuckled before stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

Edwin gestured for Ana to lead the way before he followed close behind her. Once both were inside, Beth closed the door behind them. “Would either of you like something to drink? I just put a pot of coffee on.”

“Yes, please,” Ana nodded before Beth waved her hand to have them follow her. They turned to go down a short hallway before it opened to a large dining room.

“Please, have a seat and I’ll bring everything out,” they were told before Beth exited the room through a swinging door that Ana assumed lead to the kitchen.

The couple did as told and each took a seat towards the head of the table, Edwin pulling out his wife’s chair for her before sitting in his own beside her.

“So, you bring me to a place we haven’t been in five years, we meet a woman we haven’t been in contact with for the same amount of time, and you still haven’t divulged any information. I must say you have me completely puzzled.”

“Well, _you_ haven’t been in contact with her,” he admitted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Ana narrowed her eyes, trying to read him before Beth returned with a file under her arm and a tray containing a coffee carafe, cups, cream and sugar. “Alright,” she sighed as placed the tray on the table and sat in her chair at the head of the table. “So, have you told her anything?”

“Nothing,” he confirmed and shook his head. 

Ana huffed. “Edwin, normally I love surprises but I feel like I have waited long enough. I’m sick of being the only one who doesn’t know what is going on,” Ana ranted before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t like being left in the dark.”

Beth smiled softly and reached forward to rest her hand on top of Ana’s. “I think I can help with that,” she told her before retracting her hand to open the file she brought in. “Now, did you know a,” she trailed off before putting on a pair of reading glasses and quickly reading over one of the papers in her folder, “Franciska Eros?”

“Oh my goodness, yes. We grew up together,” Ana answered with a nod, looking to Edwin. “She’s who stood with me at our wedding.”

“That’s what Edwin said, but I just wanted a confirmation,” Beth replied as she looked over her papers once again. “Did you also know that she was married to an...Abraham Eros?”

“Yes.”

“And did you know that she had a son?”

Ana frowned and shook her head. “I had no idea. She must have had him after I left.”

“She did,” Beth confirmed. “Like I said, I was just making sure,” she told her before taking off her reading glasses. “You see, you were not the first or last Jew I helped escape Europe. It’s what I do. That’s actually how Howard and I became friends. I ran into a difficult transfer, and he gave me the coverage I needed to get out of there. A couple months later, I returned a favor and it’s been that way ever since.”

“Oh. Did you return the favor by…”

“Oh, honey, he wishes,” she laughed. “Howard is not my type. Too...male,” she explained with a smirk before nodding to a framed photograph on the wall. In it was a younger Beth embracing a dark skinned woman and kissing her cheek. “Lucy also frowns upon infidelity.”

Ana looked to the picture before her eyes grew wide and she nodded in understanding. “I see.”

“Anyway, back to what all of this has to do with you two,” she sighed, a small smile on her lips which Ana assumed was because she was now thinking of her partner, because she often wore the same smile. “Lucy and I have dedicated the last few years to smuggling people of all ages and backgrounds into America. More often than not, we manage to bring entire families, but we aren’t always so lucky. Just a few months ago...we had a moment where we ran out of said luck. Sadly, with your friends Franciska and Abraham. We reached Paris when we were getting caught on to, and your friends knew not all of us could make it through. Although I would’ve prefered they make it through instead of us, there was no way they’d be able to make it all the way to the next safe house and continue to America. So,” she left off before taking a deep sigh, the pain from that moment obviously sticking with her, “they gave us their son and turned themselves in to pull the attention off us.”

“Oh no… So, by now they must be,” Ana trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and her thought. 

“We never received a confirmation, but we believe they were taken to a camp.”

Ana sighed and hung her head slightly, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she felt Edwin’s hand on her back. “That was almost me,” she mumbled before looking over at him. “That easily could have been me instead of them.”

“Darling, you must not think like that,” he told her softly with a slight frown, shifting to the edge of her chair to bring himself closer to her. 

“Your husband is right. It’s more likely that all of you would’ve been taken instead of just one or the other. This way, at least two of you have a happy ending.”

“Oh, yes,” Ana mumbled as she wiped her eyes. “What happened to their son?”

“We were able to bring him over safely. But without any instructions on who to place him with, he’s been staying with us ever since. But that’s where you two come in,” she explained before removing a stained, torn piece of paper from her folder and placing in front of Ana. “We didn’t realize it at the time, but his mother put a small envelope in his coat with two letters and some photographs in them. It must have fallen out at the safe house, because our friends there mailed this to us and it arrived just a week ago. This one is for you.”

“Me?” Ana asked, raising an eyebrow before she raised the letter to read it. In a dainty script, written in Hungarian, it read:

_My dearest friend Ana,_

_If you are reading this, it means that something terrible has happened to Abraham and I. We tried our best to take Abe to a better life, but it seems that our Father has other plans for us. Though I cannot imagine a life without my little boy, I still want him to have the opportunity to have a better life. Which is why, if his father or myself do not make it to America with him, I place him under the care of you and your husband. I know you will raise him as your own, teach him our heritage, and love him deeply as you can. I love you Ana, and I hope you have a happy, beautiful life with your Edwin and my Abe._

_Yours truly,_

_Frani Eros_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lazy weekend, so I spent the whole time writing (which is why there's another update so soon)

By the time Ana finished the letter, her heart was racing and tears heavily streamed down her face. There were so many emotions flowing through her at once: love for her friend, grief for her loss, and shockat the role she was just placed into. Frani was the closest she ever came to a sibling, and Ana knew she was the same to her. And although she was honored to be trusted with her child, she couldn’t believe it at the same time. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Beth spoke softly, pulling her attention away. 

Ana took in a trembling breath before Edwin offered her his handkerchief. “How old is he?” she asked as she dabbed at her eyes, hand finding her husband’s to hold tightly.

“He’s three and a half,” she replied before sliding a photograph to her. It was of a young boy, approximately three, with dark hair and eyes that were such a dark brown they almost appeared black. 

“He’s beautiful,” she murmured, the faintest smile on her lips. “He looks so much like his mother, but has his father’s eyes,” she observed before sighing. “What was the other letter in the envelope?”

“A letter for Abe from his parents. They also put these photographs in the envelope with them,” she explained before sliding a small stack of tattered photographs towards her. 

One was of an infant, probably just days old, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping. Another she recognized as Frani and Abraham with whom she assumed was Abe at around a year old. His mother was holding him, and his father’s arms were wrapped around both of them while all smiled brightly for the camera. There were a couple similar pictures of the little family, some with just Frani or Abraham holding their son. And she liked to think those smiles weren’t just for the camera, that parenthood really just suited the two of them. Frani was the one that always talked about being a mother when she grew up.

“They’re lovely,” Ana murmured as she slowly looked through the photos, showing them to Edwin as she did so. Though the last photo in the small stack wasn’t a new sight to either of them. In it was once again Frani and Abraham, but instead of Abe being with them, it was Ana and Edwin. Edwin in his military uniform, and Ana in a white dress. “Our wedding,” she sighed happily and looked up at her husband. 

“I guess they wanted him to know they wouldn’t leave him to strangers. That he’s with someone they knew,” he pointed out as his hand moved in small circles on her back.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a moment to discuss things,” Beth interrupted quietly before she stood and exited out the door way they came in.

Ana let out a sigh as she looked over the photos and letters before them, slowly processing everything that had just come into the light. “I’m not even sure where to begin,” she mumbled before looking over at him. “Why did you wait to tell me?”

“I wanted to be sure you were ready to adopt,” he stated simply. “I didn’t want to tell you all of this, and just have you dive in because you felt it’s what you needed to do. Not that either of us would regret any of it, but it’d be quite the adjustment if we weren’t mentally prepared for it. 

“I understand,” she mumbled and nodded her head. “I still wish this wasn’t all thrown at me at once.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he replied as he reached over to rest his hand on her knee. “But I truly thought this would be the best way to tell you and go about things.”

Ana sighed and laid her hand on top of his before she turned her whole body to face him. “What about Mr. Stark? We’re staying in his home, and he isn’t exactly a family man.”

“I’ve already discussed it with him,” he assured her with a small smile. “He’s rather excited for us. And he want’s to be called ‘Uncle Howard’ now.”

“That does sound like something he’d say,” she chuckled, her thumb brushing over his knuckles. “We would have to prepare a room for a child.”

“We can begin shopping as soon as we return home.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” she asked with a small smile.

“It’s what I do,” he pointed out before shrugging, bring her hand to his lips. 

Ana chewed on her lip as she turned her attention back to the photographs and letters. It seemed as if it was God’s way of making up for what had happened, although she would have preferred a world where her friends were still able to be with their son, He did work in mysterious ways. If there was going to be someone other than his birth parents raising him, she wanted her and Edwin to be those people. “We are what Abe needs, and he’s what we need as well. I think we can give him a wonderful life and be the parents he deserves.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he mumbled, a large smile breaking out across his face as he stood and pulled her with him. “I love you, Ana… You’re going to be the most amazing mother.”

Ana tightly clung to him and rested her head on his chest. “And you, a wonderful father,” she murmured before looking up at him. “I love you too, Edwin.”

Just seconds later, Beth poked her head into the room and watched the moment with a smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I’m guessing this means I need to get the paperwork?”  
Both of them nodded before sitting down again, their fingers intertwined. “So what sort of papers do we need to sign?” Ana asked as she gathered the photographs together and put them back into the envelope with their letters. 

“All kinds of papers,” Beth called as she opened a filing cabinet in a room across the hall. “Adoption, citizenship, name change if you wish for him to have the same last name,” she explained as she re-entered the room with a thick pile of paperwork. “He is currently Abraham Fridrick Eros Junior, though if you’d prefer for him to be Jarvis, you would have to file more paperwork. But that shouldn’t take up too much more of your time.”

“Oh, we didn’t even think about his name being changed,” Edwin pointed out as he looked down at Ana. “Should we change his last name?”

Ana thought about it for a moment before nodding. “It may help him feel like we’re a family if we do. But I would like for him to still have his parents’ last name as well. Maybe Abraham Eros Jarvis?”

“Yes, I like that,” he agreed before nodding to Beth. 

“Perfect,” she nodded before she began writing on a few of the papers, shuffling them around as she took out the ones she needed. 

“Could you tell us a little more about him? You’ve spent the last few months with him, so what have you learned about him?” Edwin asked as he watched.

“Abe is a joy to be around. Very polite, a bit quiet but still social. We’ve taken him to the park and he manages to make friends with any of the children on the playground,” Beth explained, smiling fondly. “And he’s very interested in science. Bugs, animals, weather, things like that. A bit odd for a child his age, but I think it just makes him unique.”

“Then he will get along wonderfully with Howard,” Ana laughed. “What about language? Does he only speak Hungarian or does he also know English?”

“He knows around the same amount of each. So both of you should be able to converse with him easily. We believe his parents raised him speaking both to prepare him to come here, and being with us has helped strengthen his English.”

“That’s nice to know for my sake,” Edwin grinned. “My Hungarian is weak.”

“Then there should be no problem,” Beth smiled before sliding the stack of papers to them. “I marked where you will each need to sign and put your information. But until the paperwork is submitted and approved, he’ll be staying with us just to avoid raising any suspicions. I hope that’s okay.”

“It will give us time to prepare his room and our apartment,” Ana stated with a shrug. “I’m also helping friends of ours plan their wedding so that should be over by the time everything is finished.”

“Then this all seems to be working wonderfully,” the other woman nodded.

It took them nearly an hour to complete all the paperwork, but they both let out a relieved sigh once it was finished. Beth grinned and slid each form in a separate manilla folder to put in her briefcase. “Although the state would say otherwise, as far as I’m concerned, you’re parents now,” she told them before folding her hands once she was finished. “So, would you two like to meet your son?”

Ana bit her lip as her chest tightened, joyous tears filling her eyes at the thought of being someone’s parent. Someone she would get to meet that very day. “Yes, yes we would love to,” she murmured before looking up at her husband. She was relieved to see that he, too, had tears in his eyes which reflected her feelings. He was just as excited and overwhelmed at the beautiful change that had just been brought to their lives.

“Follow me,” Beth instructed before she stood. “He’s upstairs with Lucy.”

Ana stood with Edwin before they walked behind Beth out the entryway and up the stairs that were across from the stairs. Halfway up, they began to hear the faint sound of laughter that they couldn’t hear from the dining room. Once they reached the top, Beth walked down the hall before she opened a door to her left and poked her head in. 

“Hey Abe,” she greeted warmly. 

“Beff!” the heard a small voice say on the other side followed by the pitter patter of bare feet running to her. Ana tried to peek around her to gain a better view, but with the way Beth was standing she blocked the whole crack made by the open door. 

“Remember when I told you about friends your mami and papa had? The ones they wanted to take care of you?”

“Yes, Beff.”

“Well, they came to take care of some papers for you and would really like to meet you. Would you like to meet them?”

“Sure!”  
As Beth began to step aside, Ana took a deep breath and looked up at Edwin to see his reaction which was a wide smile and still a tear or two in his eyes. Once the door was finally open and Beth had joined her partner in the child’s room, a young boy stood in the doorway staring up at them with wide, brown eyes. 

“H-Hello, Abe. I’m Ana, and this is Edwin,” she introduced softly before she crouched down to be at his level. “It is so nice to finally meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you too,” he replied with a shy smile, looking up at Edwin as he stepped up behind Ana. “My mami talked about you.”

Ana smiled with a nod. “I’m glad she did. Your mami was my best friend when I was in Hungary.”

Abe gasped before grinning at her. “You from Hungary too?!”

“I am,” she laughed before looking up at her husband. “Hungary is where we met,” she explained before gesturing to Edwin.

“It is,” Edwin confirmed as he crouched down with her. 

Abe’s face scrunched up at the sound of the new accent. “You not from Hungary.”

“No, I’m not,” he laughed and shook his head. “I’m from a country called England. I was just visiting Hungary.”

The child nodded in understanding before looking back at Beth and Lucy. “Can I play wif dem?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Lucy nodded, her tight curls bouncing as she did so before she stood. “I’m glad Beth found you two well,” she greeted the couple. “It’s good to see you two again.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Ana replied as moved to her feet once again. “Thank you for everything you two have done.”

“There’s no need to thank us. We just do it so we can hopefully see more happy endings like yours,” she explained before reaching to comb her fingers through Abe’s curly hair. “Abe, darling, Beth and I will be just downstairs in the parlor if you need anything.”

“Okay Lucy,” he replied before the couple stepped out, arms wrapped around each other. 

Ana smiled at the boy before walking over to a set of children’s table and chairs to have a seat in one. “So, Abe, did Beth or Lucy tell you that you could be coming to live with us?” she asked, waving Edwin over to join her in one of the other chairs. 

“They say maybe,” he answered as he put away his doctor toys. “Am I?”

“Well, you will have to wait a few weeks, but you will be soon. Does that sound like something you would like?”

Abe looked between her Edwin before nodding slightly with a smile. “Mami and papa said you nice. You take care of me.”

Edwin smiled as he reached forward and patted his shoulder. “We will take care of you,” he assured him. “Did they also tell you that...we would be your new mother and father?”

“They did,” he answered head hanging slightly. “Does that mean I call you mami and papa?”

“Only if you want to. If not, you can just call us Ana and Edwin,” Ana explained.

Abe looked down at his hands, which were nervously picking at the edge of his shirt. “Ana and Edwin now… I miss mami and papa.”

“I’m sure you do,” Ana agreed softly before she opened her arms to him. “Can you come here?”

Abe nodded slowly before crawling into her lap, which Ana responded to by wrapping her arms around his small frame. _“You know, the bad people took my papa like they took your mami and papa,” she explained in Hungarian._

_The boy’s face lit up at hearing his native tongue, clearly excited before her words hit him. _“They did?”__

__Ana nodded as she gently combed her fingers through his hair. _“They did. And I miss him terribly. So I understand how you feel, in a way,”_ she murmured, her own face falling slightly. _“I know we won’t be the same as your mami and papa, but we are going to raise you as our son. We will love you with all our hearts like your parents did. I promise.”__ _

__Abe listened intently, looking up at her with wide, dark eyes before he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. _“I’m excited to live with you and Edwin. We are going to have fun.”__ _

___“We are, my darling. We are.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things for this chapter:
> 
> -I am awful at describing faces, so if a new OC pops up, I will post the FC I have for them at the end of each chapter (It'll be more painless than making you sit through my piss poor descriptions), so in this chapter:  
> *Beth Knockton [Maria Doyle Kennedy]  
> *Lucy Knockton [Tracee Ellis Ross]
> 
> -In this chapter, and most likely later ones as well, I'm going to italicize whenever characters have a conversation in Hungarian to avoid putting 'in Hungarian' a hundred times
> 
>  
> 
> So, boring stuff aside, I can't wait to finally write the Jarvis' as the little happy they deserve to be. And a Steggy wedding is still to come! Again, thank you so much to all who have read it this far. I truly appreciate you guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The Steggy wedding, and the day Ana and Edwin officially become parents!

“Mhm. Yes, that’s the address. And he has his suit? Wonderful. Thank you again for bringing him. I just don’t know when we’d have the time to pick him up today. You two are amazing. Goodbye,” Ana spoke on the phone before hanging up. 

“Was that Lucy?” Edwin called from their bedroom.

“Yes, dear. She said her and Beth are going to bring Abe to Steve and Peggy’s apartment with his things,” she answered as she walked down the hall to join them, sitting at her dressing table to begin pinning back her hair. “She said they should arrive about an hour before the wedding begins. Since I will still be helping Peggy get ready, could you watch him until we’re ready?”

Edwin nodded as he put his suit into a garment bag, double and triple checking to make sure he had everything. “Of course. Actually, I think we may come back here to drop off his things. We’ll probably be too exhausted by the end of the day to pick his things up at Miss Carter’s.”

“As long as you are both there, in your suits, by the time it starts, you can go to Coney Island for all I care,” she told him with a small grin, sliding a series of pins in her hair. “But that would work better. That way we can come straight home and put him to bed.”

“Already planning ahead like a responsible mother. We'll bring everything home before meeting you in the park,” he assured her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Well, Mr. Stark insists on doing work before the wedding, so I must go assist him if we want him to have eyebrows in any of the photographs,” he told her before walking to the front door. “I will see you later, darling! I love you!” he called before leaving.

Ana smiled to herself as she listened to him leave before turning her attention back to her hair. The day of Steve and Peggy’s wedding had finally come, and she had so much to do. Even though Peggy made it abundantly clear she wanted a small wedding that shouldn’t need a lot of planning, her to-do list for the day was rushing through her head. Luckily she had Angie to help her with everything, which practically cut her list in half. Even though Steve and Peggy weren’t going to have bridesmaids or groomsmen stand with them, due to Steve’s only choice for best man no longer being with them, Angie and Ana were considered honorary maids of honor.

And with the past two weeks being the way they were, she was grateful for her new friend’s help. From the moment they arrived home from Beth and Lucy’s, Edwin and Ana had gotten to work with preparing their apartment for Abe. That included putting valuables and anything fragile out of his reach, emptying the spare room to turn it into his bedroom, and taking multiple trips to meet with him. They took him to the store to let him pick out the furniture for his room, slowly introduced him to the people that would now be in his life, and just took the time to let him grow to trust them more. 

Now that those two weeks were up, she was in disbelief that she was now a mom. After Abe was dropped off, he’d officially be theirs. Their son. The thought of that moment being just hours put a smile on her face that she couldn’t erase. Her and Edwin were bringing their son home that day, Steve and Peggy were getting married with a baby on the way, even Angie had been on a couple dates with Daniel Sousa after he had settled into New York once again, and Howard was being...Howard. But for once in all of their lives, it felt like things would finally be settling into place. And the wedding was the perfect place for everyone to let loose and celebrate those changes. 

“ _Alright. My hair is done, my make-up will be done at Peggy’s, I need to pick up dresses, Angie is picking up the flowers… Everything will be okay_ ,” she murmured to herself as she gathered everything she would need for the rest of the day. Once she was positive she didn’t need anything else, she took the items in her arms to her car and set off towards the dress boutique.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Peggy! I’m here!” Ana called as she let herself into the apartment the bride and groom shared, setting the dress on the dining room table before wandering back to the master bedroom. Inside was Peggy sitting on the edge of her bed, Angie behind her as she did her hair. 

“Oh! Ana thank god you’re here. I tried doing her hair the way you showed me a few weeks ago, but I just can’t get it,” Angie greeted with a huff, climbing off the bed before walking towards her. “And someone’s mother is being a bit overbearing today. I’ll keep her distracted, you do Peg’s hair and makeup, we’ll meet back up by the time we need to put our dresses on.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ana whispered with a wink before going to Peggy. “Alright, I work better standing, so why don’t you move to that chair and we’ll get started.”

Peggy nodded before standing to move to the chair like she was instructed, settling into it with a slight groan. “I may not be showing much yet, but I can definitely feel pregnant.”

“Well that’s what happens when you insist on keeping your normal work schedule despite the doctor’s orders,” she pointed out as she began to comb any tangles in her hair. 

“Now you sound like Steve,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I have a lot to do to train Daniel if he’s going to take my place while I’m on maternity leave. I’ll rest when I enter the third trimester.”

“Which really translates to: ‘When the baby falls out of me,’” she teased. “So are you nervous?”

Peggy let out a small sigh as she watched Ana in the mirror, gently shaking her head. “Not at all. But my mother isn’t helping that.”

“What is she trying to say?” she asked with a small frown. 

“She just doesn’t like that Steve and I are already living together, we’re moving too fast in her eyes, plus I think she’s catching on to my...secret,” she mumbled as one of her hands moved to her stomach. 

“You’re not letting her get to you, are you? Because if you are I can bring Angie back in here and we can each take turns telling you why she’s wrong in those aspects.”

Peggy laughed quietly and shook her head. “Of course not. Sure, I wish we had taken a more conventional route, but nothing about Steve and I has been conventional. We’ve always paved our own ways, so why do anything different now?”

Ana grinned at her as she put the last pin in her hair, patting her shoulder when she was finished. “Now there’s the Peggy I know.”

Peggy smiled back at her in the mirror before turning her head side to side to take a better look at Ana’s job. “Thank you. It looks wonderful,” she told her before turning around to face her. “So today’s the big day for you too, isn’t it? Is Abe going to be at the wedding?”

Ana’s smiled brightened at the mention of her son and nodded quickly. “Edwin is going to watch him while we finish getting everything ready. Lucy said he’s excited to see everyone.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” she told her softly and smiled at her friend, taking her hand to give it a small squeeze. “And to think that in a few months he’s going to have a little playmate.” 

“Another cause for celebration,” Ana agreed, reaching out to hug Peggy as Angie walked back in. 

“Your ma is out getting us all something to eat, so you have a few minutes of freedom,” Angie announced as she entered the room, joining Ana’s side to gaze into the mirror. “Now, let’s get you ready for that altar, English.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ana and Angie walked towards the small crowd gathered around the gazebo that they found in Central Park for the wedding. After all that was left for Peggy was to put her dress on, Angie had excused herself to take the flowers she had picked up to decorate the small structure with to make it more wedding appropriate. Ana left shortly after helping the bride into her dress before going to the location to make sure everyone was ready before Peggy and her parents arrived. 

“Are you ready, Steve?” she asked the groom as she walked up to him and gently patted his back. 

“More ready than I’ve ever felt for anything before,” he assured her with a smile, though his hands still nervously fidgeted with his uniform jacket sleeve. “How is she doing?”

“Wonderful. She is also more than ready,” she informed him with a smile. “And just wait until you see her.”

Steve’s smile broadened at just the thought of seeing Peggy in her wedding dress before he spotted a familiar face walking up with a child in his arms. “I think all the guests are here, if she’s waiting on us.”

Ana looked to where he was nodding and smiled softly, watching her husband carry their son over. “Even though they are our last guests, the bride doesn’t wait for us. We all wait for the bride.”

“Peggy being in charge before, during and after the wedding. Sounds about right,” Dum Dum stated, which made all the Commandos laugh with him. 

“Remind me why we invited you guys again?” Steve asked his friends as he rolled his eyes. “Besides, she’s as much in charge of you as she is me.”

“Because it wouldn’t be a real party without us,” Falsworth informed him with a grin.

“And she’s only in charge of us at work,” Gabe pointed out. “Once we leave, we’re free men.”

“Like any of you wouldn’t follow my orders outside of work,” Peggy interjected, speaking up so she could be heard over the laughter. 

At the sound of her voice, everyone (Commando and otherwise) whipped around to see the Englishwoman standing there with her parents on either side of her. Her veil covered most of her face, but her red lipstick revealed she had a smirk on her lips beneath it.

“Peggy,” Steve breathed at the sight of her. Her dress had lace sleeves with a sweetheart neckline, which led into a slightly form-fitting bodice that appeared tight but still kept from revealing the slight bump her stomach began to show. The dress barely brushed the ground and didn’t have much of train, but that was under Peggy’s request. She didn’t want anything too extravagant, and a long train in her eyes was exactly that. This way, it was a dress that was perfectly hers. 

The crowd stood in silent awe for a moment before Angie clapped her hands together to gain their attention. “Well, let’s get this show on the road before we all melt from this heat.”

They all parted to make a small aisle for Peggy and her parents to walk down, Steve waiting at the other end with a giant smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. Once they were all in position, Peggy closed the distance that was left between them and kissed her parents’ cheeks before they stepped back to join the crowd. As Steve pulled her veil back to reveal her face, Edwin stepped under the shelter of the gazebo to join Ana’s side with Abe excitedly moving in his arms. 

“Ana! Ana!” he greeted eagerly and reached out for her to hold him.

“Sh sh sh. Hello sweetheart,” Ana whispered to her son as she took him and pointed to Steve and Peggy to explain why he needed to be quiet.

Edwin panted slightly as he kissed his wife’s cheek and tried to gather himself. “I’m sorry I’m late. He had more things to take back than I realized.”

“It’s alright. Now hush,” she mumbled, giving him a small smile before she rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the ceremony.

The judge recited his usual speech once things had quieted down, getting through it without a hitch before he reached the vows. The couple had considered writing their own, but neither of them were very good with putting their feelings into words so they decided to stick with the simple ones. “Peggy, you will go first.”

Peggy nodded in response as Angie reached forward to hand her Steve’s ring. “I, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, take you, Steven Grant Rogers, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live,” she spoke softly, keeping her voice steady despite the fact the had joyous tears in her eyes as she slid Steve’s ring onto his finger.

Steve smiled brightly and squeezed her hands, his own tears falling as Howard handed him her ring so he could recite his vows. “I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live,” he told her and put her ring on her finger, his smile so big Peggy thought his face might break. 

“Then by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Steve dropped Peggy’s hands to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her close, preparing to lean in to kiss her before she took the initiative to grab his face and kiss him herself. The small audience erupted into applause, while also earning a ‘Wahoo!’ from Dum Dum and a sound of disgust from Abe. As the couple broke apart, they both laughed and rested their foreheads together before turning to face their friends and family.

Howard clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention before giving the crowd a wide smile. “Alright, let’s go and get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a reception. I'm just saving it for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy had taken Ana’s advice and rented out a club for the reception, since she knew that if they didn’t have an entire building to themselves they would be bombarded with strangers trying to sneak a peek at Captain America on his wedding day. Except once Howard offered to pay for the entire reception, Steve and Peggy tried to back out by saying they didn’t need anything that flashy and would settle for something smaller instead. But once Howard had an idea in his head, there was nothing anyone could do to make him back off of it. When she called, the club owners were quite enthusiastic when they heard what it was for and that Howard Stark would be the one paying for it all. 

“They didn’t do half bad, huh?” Angie asked as she looked around them at the decorations that hung around them. In order to gain publicity, the owners offered their services to decorate the space as long as Howard paid for the supplies ahead of time.

“I guess. Worth the money, I suppose,” Howard stated with a shrug before making a bee-line to the door. 

Strings of lights hung low from the rafters, bathing the room in a soft glow that was a welcome change compared to the bright sun. There were tables that were pushed together that sat in the area around the dance floor, with lit candles resting beside a small vase of flowers down the middle. Small candles lined the stage where the band would later play with a large banner that read ‘Congratulations’ in cursive above it all.

Peggy held on to Steve’s arm as she looked around, smiling softly at the simple decorations. “I think they’re perfect.”

Everyone began sitting at the table as they waited for the dinner to be brought out, a drink already in Howard’s hand as he found a chair for himself beside Steve. Peggy’s parents took the chairs closest to her, with Edwin beside them and Abe seated between him and Ana. The Commandos lined the other side of the table as Dum Dum sat beside Howard and the rest filed in, and Angie took the empty seat next to Ana with a small sigh. 

“Is something wrong?” Ana asked the young woman with a small frown.

“Kinda. I’m thinking my date bailed on me,” she sighed as she put her elbow on the table with her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“Daniel was going to come?”

“Mhm,” Angie confirmed with a small nod. “Said he’d be waiting here for us, yet here I sit all alone.”

“Not completely alone,” Ana pointed out with a small smile, giving her a nudge with her elbow. “Why don’t you go get yourself something to drink? I think it’ll help you rejoin us in the fun.”

Angie chuckled as she began standing. “Now that sounds like an amazing idea,” she told her before wandering to the bar. 

Ana chuckled as she watched her go before she felt a gentle tug on her dress. Turning the other direction, she smiled softly when she saw Abe staring back with wide eyes. “Ana!” he asked in quiet exclamation. 

“Yes, darling?” she answered with a chuckle, her hand gently running through his curls. 

“Are they really the Howling Commandos?” he asked quietly, his eyes moving to the line of men across from them. 

Ana grinned and nodded her head. “They are. Would you like to meet them after dinner?”

Abe’s eyes grew wider at her suggestion. “Can I?”

“Sure,” she confirmed with a nod and kissed his hair. “It’ll be no different than when you met Uncle Steve.” 

Meeting everyone he’d be in regular contact with went over rather smoothly, until it came time for Abe to meet Steve. Of course the Captain America movies had made their way overseas to help inspire hope in not just Americans, but anyone wanting an end to Hitler’s reign of terror. And Ana guessed he must have seen at least one because when he laid his eyes on Steve, they grew wide with shock and he nearly fainted. It took Abe another visit or two for him to realize the man he had seen in the movies was more of a character and that Steve didn’t actually act like that. But Steve patiently took it in stride and waited for him to realize it, which Ana and Edwin thanked him multiple times for. 

“They people like us?” he asked and looked up at her.

“Exactly. Just like us,” she chuckled as she hugged him close to her side, earning her a slight nuzzle from him as he shifted closer to her. 

Edwin watched them with a proud look in his eyes, reaching across Abe’s chair to rest his hand on her shoulder. “Motherhood suits you,” he pointed out quietly, his fingers brushing along her jaw.

Leaning into his touch, she smiled softly as she turned her head to kiss his hand. “It’s a good thing, because I planned on us keeping him,” she joked as the meal was brought out and placed before them. 

The meal went by smoothly and mostly quietly, though not long after the band arrived and finished tuning up. Steve and Peggy were the first ones to get up, eager to get on the dance floor and completely lose themselves in each other. Howard and the Commandos were the next to get up and gather around the bar, swapping stories and happily knocking back drinks. Peggy’s parents stayed at the table, not being ones for dancing, which left the Jarvises and Angie being the next ones on the dancefloor. 

The small family walked to the middle of the room with Angie who looked around the room and sighed before she smiled down at Abe. “Hey buddy, I don’t have anyone to dance with. Would you like to dance with me?”

Abe blushed slightly and looked to his parents for permission, both of them nodding as Angie held her hands out and took his. Ana chuckled as she watched them for a moment before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to a sturdy frame. 

“If you wanted to dance, you could have just said so,” she pointed out as she looked over her shoulder to glance at her husband. 

“I could, but I’d rather hold you against me,” he leaned down to murmur in her ear before he gently turned her so that she was facing him. “With you planning the wedding and both of us preparing for Abe to move in, it feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been able to hold you, let alone dance.”

Ana sighed happily as she let him pull her body closer to his, hand resting on his shoulder while the other clasped his. “I know… But I have a feeling we’ll have to get used to it. We have someone who will need both of us a lot more than we’ll need each other.”

“Debateable,” he joked with a slight chuckle. “But I understand. There will be many nights where we will miss Benny Goodman, and miss the other one coming into bed. Our mornings will certainly change, along with...everything else.”

“But it will be worth it,” she added with a smile, the hand on his shoulder moving to gently caress the back of his neck. 

“Of course it will be,” he agreed, a small smile on his lips as he ducked his head to press his lips to hers. 

Ana returned his kiss with gusto and sighed happily, practically melting into him as they swayed. “What about, if Abe is tuckered out enough by the end of the night, we try to have one more night as Ana and Edwin? It will be like our wedding night, just after someone else’s wedding.”

“I think we deserve that. Especially since our wedding night wasn’t exactly...good,” he stated before laughing softly.

“What else would you expect from two virgins?” she laughed and rolled her eyes. “But I’d like to think we’ve improved since then.”

“It’s been so long, I’m not sure if I can remember,” he teased with a smirk. “Perhaps you can remind me tonight.”

“Or you can remind me. And then we remind each other once or twice,” she purred softly and gazed up at him.

Edwin cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Now I’m not sure if I’ll have the energy to keep up.”

“Oh nonsense. You’ll do fine,” she chuckled before standing on her toes to peck a kiss on his lips. 

“Ew!” a small voice interjected behind them, both of them turning to see Angie holding Abe in her arms. 

Ana smiled as she pulled herself away from her husband to pull the little boy into her arms, pressing kisses all over his face. “What? We’re not allowed to kiss?”

“Nuh uh. It yucky,” he told her as he wrinkled his nose. 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t give you kisses anymore?” Ana teased as she gently poked his side.

Abe let out a giggle as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. “Those kisses okay.”

“Good. I’d be awfully sad if you didn’t want kisses anymore.”

Angie smiled as she watched them before letting out a sigh. “I’m going to go get another drink. Can we dance again when I get back?” she asked Abe, reaching to tickle his stomach. “He’s quite the dancer. Maybe he could teach me a thing or two.”

Abe smiled at her and nodded, waving to her as she walked away. “She nice. I wike her.”

Ana chuckled as she carried him to Edwin, who was talking with Steve and Peggy. “Well if it isn’t the beautiful bride and groom,” she announced as she walked over. “Has everything turned out like you hoped?”

“Everything and more. We were just coming over to thank you and Angie for all you’ve done,” Steve told her with a small smile before waving to Abe. “Hey there, buddy. We’re glad you could come today.”

“Edwin say it because I Jarvis now,” he replied with a smile, holding onto Ana. “I wike being Jarvis.”

Peggy chuckled and rested her head on Steve’s shoulder. “We like you being a Jarvis too. You make Ana and Edwin very happy.”

Ana smiled up at her husband and leaned against him, shifting Abe in her arms so that he was between them. “So, any big plans after the day is over?”

“We’re going to take a couple days off, enjoying being newlyweds for a little bit longer until we’re forced to return to the real world,” Steve explained. 

“If there’s anyone who deserves the time off, it’s you two. But if you’re lucky, feeling like newlyweds will never fade,” Edwin told them, a warm smile on his face as he looked down at his wife. The wedding had him thinking about their own, and seeing Peggy in a wedding dress just reminded him of Ana in hers. Even though five years had passed, she still looked as beautiful as she did the moment he stood beside her in the synagogue she was raised in.

“We hope we can be that lucky,” Peggy agreed softly and smiled up at her friend before looking to her husband. “Well, we’re going to go back out to the dancefloor. If we don’t see you two before you take off, congratulations. And thank you for everything you’ve done to help this happen,” she told them, waving to Abe before they wandered away. 

Abe waved back as they walked away before he rested his head on Edwin’s shoulder, wiggling from Ana’s arms to his. Taking his son happily, Edwin kissed his forehead as the little boy nuzzled his neck and yawned. “We may have to head home sooner than expected. It’s been an exciting day for him.”

“I think you’re right,” Ana agreed as she gently stroked his hair, making his eyes slowly close. “Time to go home, I suppose. He can meet the Commandos some other time.”

“No, Ana… I wake,” Abe groggily interjected as one of his eyes cracked open. 

“I don’t think so, young man. We need to get you home and tucked in,” she argued before leading the way back to the table to get her purse. 

As she leaned across the table to grab it, she caught sight of a banged-up Daniel Sousa leaning against the bar as Angie applied a napkin with ice in it against his cheek. The other woman saw her looking and shook her head with a small smile, mouthing ‘I’ll tell you later’ as she continued to help heal Daniel’s wounds. Ana huffed out a laugh and shook her head before she turned to Edwin. “Let’s go home,” she murmured, stroking Abe’s cheek before she led the way back to their car. 

As they reached their vehicle, Edwin was ready to hand their son over to her so that he could drive before she shook her head. “I don’t want to wake him. You hold him, I’ll take us home,” she told him, kissing his cheek before she opened the passenger door for him. He just let out a small chuckle as he sat down and let her close the door after him before she walked around to the driver’s side and started the car. 

The ride home was short and quiet, pulling into the driveway in what felt like no time at all. Ana was the first one out of the car, enjoying switching roles with Edwin for once as she opened his door for him so he wouldn’t have to jostle Abe. Once in their apartment, Edwin gently removed his son’s tie, jacket and shoes before laying him in bed and tucking the covers around him. As he stepped back, Ana pressed herself against his side as she watched him sleep which brought tears to her eyes. 

“I can’t believe he’s here. That he’s ours,” she whispered, her arms snaking around his waist. “He’s so perfect…”

Edwin hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, his eyes glued on him as well. “We’re incredibly lucky,” he agreed, letting out a small sigh before he began leading her back to the hall. Checking on him one more time, he smiled before turning the light out and leaving the door cracked so that a stream of light still filled his bedroom.

“Are you sure he’ll be okay in there? It is his first night in his room, and he may get scared,” Ana sighed, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she looked up at him. That look almost always swayed him to agree with her, and she knew how to work it.

Letting out a small chuckle, he shook his head as his arms wrapped around her waist. “Ana, darling, he is not going to be waking up anytime soon. And even if he does, he knows where our bedroom is. We’ll even leave the door cracked for him, just in case.”

Ana crossed her arms over her chest and puckered her lips, tapping her foot as she thought it over. “That sounds good… Okay. Yes, we’ll do that.”

“Good. Because I have some plans with you tonight,” he told her with a grin as he dropped on of his arms to cradle the back of her knees, lifting her up in one swift motion. “And all of them require time alone.”

Ana squeaked as she was literally swept off her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Is that so?”

Edwin nodded as he carried her to their bedroom. “Mhm. I’m taking what you said about having the night to ourselves seriously,” he explained, cutting through their bedroom to take her to their private bathroom. “And I thought we would start the night with a bath.”

“That sounds perfect,” she told him with a smile, holding herself closer to him as she kissed his lips. “And where will we go from there?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” he replied with a smirk before setting her on her feet. “I will start the water, why don’t you go let your hair down and put your robe on. I’ll call you in when it’s ready.”

“Will do, love,” she murmured, standing on her toes to kiss his lips before she turned to re-enter their bedroom. 

Once out of sight, Ana removed her dress from the wedding along with every other piece of clothing until she was completely bare. Tugging her robe on, she sat herself in front of her vanity to begin the process of removing all the pins from her hair. One by one, the hairpins were pulled free which allowed another strand of hair to fall with it. Hair completely down and cascading down her back, she began removing her makeup to be completely fresh faced for the night. Although she enjoyed doing her hair and applying her makeup, she made sure she could admire her own reflection without it. 

Tightening the belt around her waist once she stood, she slowly padded to the bathroom to rejoin her husband and grinned when she saw he was also in nothing but his bathrobe. A beautiful sight to her, just like she was one to him as he took notice of her when she re-entered the room.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now?” he asked softly with a grin, shutting off the water as his eyes roamed over her. 

“I do,” she replied with a smirk before she walked to the radio that rested on a small table beside the bathtub. “How does a little music while we relax sound?”

“Brilliant,” he told her as he let his robe drop to the floor, stepping into the bathtub to lower himself into the water. 

Ana smiled and turned on the radio as she watched him, turning it to the station they always listened to before she slowly removed her robe to join him. As she sunk into the water and bubbles, sighing happily as she settled back against her husband while his arms wrapped around her. As they settled against each other, Ana looked over her shoulder at Edwin as the smooth sounds of Benny Goodman played through the speaker. He gently guided her head to his so he could press his lips to hers, his other arm tightening around her waist. 

Ana smiled into the kiss and sighed happily. “I suppose not everything will have to change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I do plan on writing more as a continuation from where I'm leaving off. Where will it lead to? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Thank you for anyone who has stuck with this fic this long. I am truly grateful for all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you had read my fic "A Little Miracle", I deleted it and I'm currently starting fresh with this one. I'm still new to writing fics, so comments will be gladly accepted.


End file.
